


If We Had A Sunset To Fade Into

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The songs he sings now don't come out like he wants them to in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Had A Sunset To Fade Into

Korea. Japan. Korea. Japan. Love songs and heartbreak songs and nothing at all songs tumble out Yoochun’s headphones and into his ears on the way, just like they do on the rare chances he escapes and goes driving too fast, too far down deserted roads in the dead of the night.

It's the life he's dreamed of ever since he first placed his hands on a keyboard and made up a lonely melody in a minor key but things _change_. The songs he sings now don't come out like he wants them to in his head and more often than not he just wants to scream so that someone will hear.

Things _keep_ changing no matter what he does, spiraling out of control and reflected in Jaejoong’s shadowed eyes and Yoochun wonders if maybe he's not the only one.

 _You're my soulmate_ , he says, and Yoochun feels hope tug at his heartstrings when Jaejoong grabs his keys off the counter and tosses them at him, fingers circling his wrist and pulling him out the door.

In the middle of nowhere with the windows down and nothing but the song of the wind whipping around his head and the weight of Jaejoong against his side, he thinks maybe this is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/26269.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/20961.html)  
> 


End file.
